


What to get?

by LaceyLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shance Secret Santa 2016, Side heith, christmas floof, for SpacePumpkinz!, really this is just christmas sugar, shancesecretsanta2016, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyLance/pseuds/LaceyLance
Summary: Even though Lance and Shiro had been dating for a couple years, they continue to fuss about their Christmas gifts to eachother. Of course it always turns out well and the holidays couldn't get better for either of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man diddly, I love writing fluff so much. It's honestly the cutest thing ever and I loved writing this! I smashed two of the prompts I got together and it was great! I hope you love it!!

Shiro walked out of the store empty handed and just a bit more of his gift finding confidence drained away.

“Shiro, it’s fine. You're going to find him a gift. He’s loved everything you’ve gotten for him before. Why’s now so different?” Keith watched Shiro look at each store carefully before moving along.

Shiro sighed “I know, but I still want to make it special. Lance loves christmas and I want to get him something that he’ll really cherish.”

Keith scoffed “Shiro you got him mittens and he’s worn them every day since he got them. Even when it was 55 degrees. You don’t wear mittens at 55 degrees.” 

Shiro chuckled “Yeah, but that’s different. He needed those mittens it wasn't really a gift. Not that I minded holding his hands, but I know he needed some when I’m not around.”

Keith rolled his eyes “You two are sickening together sometimes jeez. Can’t you tone it down just a bit.”

Shiro smirked “Why are you such a debby downer Keith. I mean. it’s not like you and Hunk haven't done anything gross and mushy this holiday season. 

Keith’s face turned red “Ok, but that’s different. Lance is loud about it anyway.” he huffed and crossed his arms.

“Sure Keith. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” he shoved him playfully before gasping as something caught his eye.

~~~

“Hunk! Are you sure it looks ok? I mean are there any messed up stitches or anything? Crap, I don’t even know how to fix those. Oh man, I hope it actually fits him.” Lance paced around the small space of his small apartment. 

Hunk was watching him from the couch and grabbed Lance’s jacket so he was now sitting next to him “Lance chill! You’ve been working on that sweater for months now and I don’t think it could get any better than that. I’m sure he’s going to love it. You wanna know why? First off, Shiro loves anything you give or make him. And second, Shiro loves soft things. Lance I don't know where you bought this yarn but it's really nice. Like jeez.” Hunk felt the yarn in his hands.

Lance laughed and let himself lean on Hunk’s shoulder “I guess you’re right. I just want it to be nice y’know.”

Hunk nodded “Yep, you’ve probably told me about a hundred times already.” he teased to which Lance punched him in the arm with a snicker.

“Yeah whatever.” he smiled and continued to think about his next problem… What color  was he going to wrap this thing with?

~~~

 

Keith rolled his eyes “You’re starting to fuss. Just pick blue. It’s his favorite color if you’ve ever looked in his closet. And his room.” 

Shiro huffed “Keith come on. Just let me fuss ok. Just shush.” he pouted looking over his three choices. Fussing was pretty useless, but it made him feel better when he actually did make the decision.

Keith rolled his eyes “Fine, he’s going to love it though ok so don't worry so much.” he sat on the couch glancing between Shiro and the small TV.

“Thanks Keith.” he hummed and finally picked out the perfect paper.

~~~

Lance stood outside of Shiro's apartment gift in hand, he’d decided to wrap it a beautiful shade of purple. On top was a little tag with Shiro's name printed in cursive and curly lavender ribbon. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door. 

“Shiro! I’m here!” Lance smiled setting his gift next to a box wrapped in a cerulean paper with a royal blue bow on top. 

Shiro’s head popped out of the hallway and his smile brightened “Hey Lance, I’ll be right out and we'll start baking ok? We’re doing cookies first right?”

Lance nodded “Yep, Christmas cookies, then peppermint bark, and gingerbread.” he watched Shiro for a moment before walking to the small kitchen.

“But y’know. If someone can’t hurry up and put some pants on then maybe we won't get any baking done today and I’ll be drawn back to my apartment where Hunk and Keith are making russian tea cakes.” he sighed dramatically.

There was a loud shuffling from the hallway before Shiro appeared in front of him in his baking clothes and the biggest smile on his face.

“We should get started then right?” he smirked and kissed him softly before grabbing the supplies for the Christmas cookies.

Lance had found out last year that baking with shiro was extremely fun, he was cute and just plain sweet when he got into such a festive mood. It was sweet, and Lance loved it with all his heart. And right now? Well he couldn’t be happier with what was going on.

Right now he was in shiro's arms while they waited for the cookies to bake. They were swaying along to the beat of some Christmas song that he recognized but couldn't bring himself to acknowledge. Looking into shiro's eyes and seeing his sweet smile was all that Lance could care about at this moment.

When the baking was done Lance and Shiro spent the rest of the night cuddled up on the couch watching their favorite Christmas movies. Lance of course talking through every one and laughing at the cheesiest parts. Shiro didn't care though, he wouldn't trade anything in the world for this moment. This was something that he was going to save in his head forever.

~~~

Shiro woke up on Christmas morning to a loud crash and a string of curses coming from the kitchen. He bounced to attention and rushed out of his room to find Lance cursing out his baking pans which were all over the floor.

Lance looked up and blushed “Merry Christmas Shiro. I mean I tried making breakfast but I guess the pans didn't want to cooperate.” he chuckled

Shiro laughed and scooped Lance up into his arms setting him on the counter. “Mmm I definitely don't mind… Now I get to make breakfast with you.”

Making breakfast with Lance was amazing, as Shiro found out. It was fun and there was never a dull moment when either of them were silent. The best thing though was that shiro got to hear him sing and boy did he love that. Breakfast came and went and when it was over shiro was basically dragged to the living room.

“Sit, my present to you is first.” he handed Shiro the nicely wrapped box and sat next to him. 

“I can't wait.” he smiled brightly as he politely began to unwrap the present and bit his lip when he opened it.

“Lance.. This is beautiful. Where did you get it?” he breathed looking at the sweater starry eyed. It was made of thick yarn and had a long collar that would comfortably protect his neck from the blistering cold outside.

Lance smiled proudly “I made it myself of course.” he hummed then bit his lip “You like it right?” he blushed

Shiro's gaze immediately shifted to him and he kissed his forehead “Lance I love it. And it’s so soft!” he smiled happily 

“This is probably the best Christmas gift I’d gotten in a long time.” he hugged his boyfriend close then pulled back and hummed.

“Now though! It’s your turn.” he grabbed his gift and handed it to Lance.   
Lance bounced in his seat and as soon as he received the gift he tore into it. When the paper was gone he stared wide-eyed at the gift. It was a small fish ornament with glitter and sequins along with patterns drawn into the delicate glass.

“Shiro. This is beautiful.” he breathed before looking at shiro who nudged his shoulder.

“Keep looking.” Shiro smirked.

Lance looked confused then set the ornament down and looked into the paper.

“You're joking right. Shiro please do not be joking!” he cried as he  found two tickets to Pacific Park

Shiro shook his head “Nope, I’m taking you down to the beach as soon as it’s how enough. I have an old buddy who's willing to let us stay down there for a day or two. I know it’s not where you grew up, but I know you miss the ocean.” he blushed.

Lance almost immediately was in his arms, “Are you kidding?! This is great! I’m so excited. I haven't been to the beach since I started college.” 

Shiro snickered “I know, two years ago.” he hummed and held him close.

Lance laughed softly and nodded “Yep! Two years Shiro, that's so long. If I told you how tan I used to be you wouldn't believe me. The difference between my skin and my tan lines was insane.”

Shiro chuckled “I wouldn't be surprised.” he breathed before kissing him softly.

Lance hummed “Shiro. I think this is the best gift you’ve ever gotten me.”

Shiro smiled sweetly “I could say the same, I’ve never received anything hand made before. I can’t wait to wear it. It truly makes me happy how much time you spent just making something for me.” he blushed bashfully while looking to the side.

Lance smiled and hugged him close “I love you so much Shiro.. I truly do.” 1

Shiro smiled “I love you too. Merry Christmas Lance.” 


End file.
